Translations - Russian
Russian Translations All are published by AST Publishers. Please note that most books had been reprinted a number of times, frequently with different ISBNs and cover art, as well as under various imprints. Most if not all published in hardcover, Russian standard size, 130 x 200 mm. RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF2 9785170428496.jpg|1995, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free) ISBN 5-88196-769-0, translated by A Kirichenko|link=Falling Free Russian FallingFree 1995.jpg|1996, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free) ISBN 5-88196-769-0, translated by A Kirichenko|link=Falling Free Russian ShardsOfHonor 1995.JPG|1995, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) ISBN 5-88196-478-0 translated by T Cherezova|link=Shards of Honor RUS SOH 9785271408366.jpg|2012, Осколки чести Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-5-271-40836-6|link=Shards of Honor Russian ShardsOfHonor 2008.jpg|2008 Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBNs 978-5-17-047901-6, 978-5-9713-7061-1, 978-5-226-00370-7|link=Shards of Honor Russian ShardsAndBarrayar.jpg|1999, Осколки Чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5-237-02746-6, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) and Barrayar (Barrayar), translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, T Cherezova RUS SoHaudio 4606369054591.jpg Russian Barrayar 1995.jpg|1996, Барраяр (Barrayar) ISBN 5-88196-670-8 translated by T Cherezova|link=Barrayar (novel) Russian Barrayar.jpg Russian Barrayar 2002.jpg|link=Barrayar (novel) Russian TheWarriorsApprentice 1995.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-88196-409-8, Omnibus edition containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik RUS TWA 9785170479030.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 5-88196-479-9 translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik|link=The Warrior's Apprentice RUS TWA VG 5170231350.jpg|1999, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-237-01968-0, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Igra forov (The Vor Game), translated by T Cherezova, I Dernov' Russian TheVorGame 1995.jpg|1995, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game) ISBN 5-88196-447-0 translated by I Dernov'|link=The Vor Game Russian Cetaganda 1996.jpg|1996, Цетаганда (Cetaganda) ISBN 5-88196-979-0 translated by N Kudryashov|link=Cetaganda (novel) Russian EthanOfAthos 1995.jpg|1995, Этан с планеты Эйтос / Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 5-88196-547-7, translated by Alina Astova (also published under title Этан с Афона / Ethan s Afona)|link=Ethan of Athos RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF 9785170444977.jpg|1999, Цетаганда / Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 5-237-03993-6, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Cetaganda (Cetaganda), Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) and V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free), translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova and A Kirichenko Russian BrothersInArms 1995.jpg|1995, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 5-88196-519-1, translated by T Cherezova|link=Brothers in Arms Russian BordersOfInfinity 1995.jpg|1995, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 5-88196-446-2 with preface by L M Bujold for Russian readers; translated by T Cherezova, illustrations by A Dubovik, Z Shabdurasulov|link=Borders of Infinity Russian BiABorders 1999.jpg|1999, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 5-237-02684-2, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) and Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), translated by T Cherezova Russian MirrorDance 1996.jpg|1996, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-697-00011-1, translated by T Cherezova|link=Mirror Dance RUS MD 9785170772711.jpg Russian MirrorDanceMemory.jpg|1999, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-237-03128-5, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance) and Pamyat` (Memory), translated by T Cherezova and O Kosova Russian Memory 1997.JPG|1997, Память / Pamiat' (Memory) ISBN 5-15-000482-0 translated by O Kosova, cover art by A Dubovik, serial design by A Sal'nikov (10 Jun 98)|link=Memory Russian Memory 2005.jpg RUS Memory 9785170788187.jpg Russian Komarr 2006.jpg Russian Komarr 1999.jpg|1999, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5-237-01686-3 translated by O Kosova|link=Komarr (novel) RUS ACC 9785170431823.jpg|2000, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campagn), ISBN 5-17-003160-2 Чудес / Koordinaty Chudes (Dimensions of Miracles), translated by O Kosova (Sep 00)|link=A Civil Campaign RUS ACC WG 9785271401435.jpg RUS Cryoburn 9785170655793.jpg Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2003 correct.jpg|2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5-17-016651-6, translated by O Kosova|link=Diplomatic Immunity Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2003.jpg RUS CVA 9785170801237.jpg|2015, Союз капитана Форпатрила / Soyuz kapitana Forpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 978-5-17-080123-7 фантастические сериалы / Legendarnye fantasticheskiye serialy (Legendary SF series), translated by G.Muradyan, E.Barzova|link=Captain Vorpatril's Alliance RUS CoC 9785170160105.jpg Russian Cryoburn 2010.jpg Russian Cryoburn 2012.jpg|2012, Криоожог / Krioozhog (Cryoburn), ISBN 978-5-17-065579-3 фантастические сериалы / Legendarnye fantasticheskiye serialy (Legendary SF series), translated by S. Lobanov|link=Cryoburn Russian BordersOfInfinity 2006.jpg RUS PoS 9785170303083.jpg RUS HH 5170356544.jpg RUS CHALION OMNIBUS 9785170436279.jpg RUS SNBeguilement 5170414501.jpg RUS SNLegacy 9785170415120.jpg Some more titles, without covers, include: * 1999 Плетельщица снов / Pletel'shchitsa snov (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), Если / Esli (If) SF&F magazine #6/99 translated by A Novikov published by Lyubimaja kniga Publishers * 2002, Гаражная распродажа / Garazhnaya Rasprodazha (Garage Sale), in the prozine "Звёздная Дорога" / "Zvezdnaya Doroga" ("Star Track"), 7-8, 2002. Translated by A Balabchenkov